


Quiet

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [13]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Benrey care Gordon, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleeping Together, The others are there, but not ship?, i mean it can be seen that way, just sleeping, they're vibin together bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: The Science team is not quiet, even in sleep. Gordon thinks he misses that quiet, that he wants to go back to it.
Series: HLVRAI Requests [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Request: Quiet, Gordon

He really regretted it. 

See, the science team followed him home. That wasn’t what he regretted in this scenario. They had followed him home, and stayed the night, all piled in the living room, even the skeleton that signified Benrey. Gordon wasn’t surprised he was alive. Still, they had all piled together in the living room, and Gordon decided that he wanted to sleep alone, in his room, away from them. 

Away from the noise. 

From Tommy’s muttering in his sleep, and Coomer’s snoring, away from the random sweet voice songs, and the tossing and turning as they all settled. He wanted quiet. 

So he thought. 

It was quiet, in his room. It was also dark, but he opened his curtains so that the moonlight could filter through into the room and keep the dark fears at bay. That didn’t stop just how quiet it was. 

Faintly, he could hear them. He could hear them sleeping, all curled up together, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up, go back out, after saying he wanted the quiet. That he wanted to be here, alone, tense as if waiting for the military to come down on him again, take his arm again-

Gordon groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. It did nothing to help, only made the fear building in his stomach worse, and he whined, curling into a ball, trying to calm his breathing, relax, he needed to prove that he was okay, he had to be okay- 

There was a clack, and Gordon flew up, hand gripping right at the base of his stump, but he had taken his prosthetic off, there was no gun there, he just clung to his own stump, shaking and- 

A skeleton. Benrey. There was blue sweet voice floating in it’s chest cavity, generally where it’s lungs would be, and Gordon slowly forced himself to relax, shaking slightly. Benrey stared at him quietly, before the sweet voice traveled up along his spine, changing colors in his beck and between his teeth, but Gordon didn’t know, couldn’t translate it, and he just shook, trying to stay quiet in the face of Benrey. 

He stood there a moment, before full body sighing, though it made no sound, and raised a hand, gesturing for him to follow, before turning and phasing through the door. Gordon said nothing for a moment, did nothing, but then sighed, slowly standing, stumbling a bit and trying to keep himself steady as he shuffled out of his room, following Benrey, who was standing just outside his door waiting, back into the living room. 

Benrey gestured down to the scientist pile, and Gordon blinked once at him, eyes squinting in confused, and Benrey did another full body sigh-it was the only way he could convey that emotion, Gordon realized-and carefully approached, placing his hands on Gordon’s shoulder and shuffling him closer to the pile. 

Gordon looked down at them, with Coomer’s arms extended and wrapped around them all, and didn’t want to disturb them. Benrey shook his head slightly in exasperation, and leaned down, carefully moving Coomer’s arm from Tommy’s back, and then pushed on Gordon’s shoulders, trying to get him to sit down. He went along with it, more out of exhaustion than anything else. 

The moment Gordon settled against Tommy’s back, Tommy shifted, mumbling something incoherent, and turned, wrapping an arm around Gordon’s middle, the other caught between them. Coomer’s arm dragged them close, wrapping around the two of them tightly, and Gordon relaxed, eyes falling shut. 

In moments, he was asleep again, and Benrey settled back on the couch, singing blue sweet voice over them all as they slept.


End file.
